


Green Eyes Against Blue

by deadkilljoy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Jealousy, Lukanette, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadkilljoy/pseuds/deadkilljoy
Summary: Marinette confessed to Adrien of her feelings and once he rejects her, Luka seemed to step in and make her feel better. Our small sunshine, Adrien began to feel a bit jealous.





	1. Confession, Confession

Today was the day that Marinette had decided to tell Adrien her true feelings. Sure Luka was sweet and cute but to Marinette, her heart belongs to Adrien and one one else but him.

 _Maybe he does like her but he only hides his emotions_. Marinette shook her head at the thought, _no he would never do that. He's too sweet for that._ She ran to school in a rush, before class started to get to Adrien just in time. 

"Come on, Tikki! I need to get to Adrien. I'm gonna ask him and he's gonna say 'yes.' I know he is. I mean, Alya said we have something going on. We do right?" She asked.  Tikki smiled at her and giggled, "Of course." Marinette ran to the front of the school and stopped to catch her breath. Alya walked up to her saying 'Hi.' but Marinette ignored her, took a deep breath, and collected her thoughts. 

 _Okay, here I go,_ She thought and walked up to Adrien. 

The golden boy noticed her and smiled at her. That warm smile which had drawn her. Taking everything in, the setting, the time, the cool spring breeze, and the boy she loves. "H-hi, Adrien," She sounded to confident at the start but soon her voice had trailed off. She looked down and made her hands into fists.  _Get it together, Mari!_

"Hey, Marinette! Everything okay?" He seemed happy she was talking to her but he was also concerned over his friend's behavior. He knew she was always clumsy and stumbled over her words but this time she seemed scared or anxious. "Can we talk alone?" She asked and averted her eyes from his. Adrien raised his brows in confusion but agreed to it. The two walked to a more quiet place inside the school. 

_This is it, Mari. You can do it._

"Look, Adrien...I-I...tell-you want-I.."  _Deep breaths, Marinette._ "Adrien, I want to tell you that-I have-...I like you, Adrien. I really like you. Ever since you apologized to me and lent me your umbrella so I could walk home, I started liking you and I really hope you accept me or like me too..I wanna be with you, Adrien." Her bluebell eyes looked down at the ground and up at his green eyes. Marinette analyzed his expressions and to her surprise, it was more of a shocking and sorrowful look rather than a shocked and happy one. 

Adrien didn't know what to say or do. He didn't have feelings for Marinette. He was too fixated on his emotions for Ladybug. Though her bright blue eyes reminded him of Marinette's, he didn't think she and LB have the same qualities. Marinette was more shy and clumsy. Ladybug is brave and headstrong. Adrien tried to think about it but, Marinette possibily can't be the girl behind the mask. Marinette isn't the girl he fell in love with. 

"Marinette, I'm sorry but I like someone else. You're a great girl, Mari. You're just not the girl I have fallen for and I don't even know who she really is. I'm really sorry, Marinette." He gave her a pat on the shoulder and walked off. 

_Adrien,....I-I-You just left._

Marinette stood there, she didn't know whether to cry or to be angry. Maybe she and Adrien really weren't meant to be. Maybe they were meant to stay away from each other. 

A little while later the bell rang. Marinette didn't have the strength to go to class and to see him. She wanted to be alone. Instead of running home, she locked herself in a bathroom stall and began crying. She took out his lucky charm and wanted to tear it apart. "Come on, Marinette. Adrien doesn't know what he's missing out on." Tikki flew out and tried to comfort her. 

"Thanks, Tikki. You heard him though. He's in love. Just not with me. Who ever she is, she's lucky." Marinette wiped her tears away and continued to sniffle. 

During class, Adrien noticed she wasn't there. Alya was worried sick and tried to call her cell but it would just ring and go to voicemail. Adrien started getting anxious that he could have caused her to get akumatized. 

Not to long after Adrien ran of class saying he had to go to the restroom.

"Plagg, I have to find her. Who knows where she could be or what she could be." He said panicked and ran into the boys restroom. "Look, kid, I get it, you're worried about Hawkmoth finding your little girlfriend and turning her into a villian, but it would have happened by now. I'm sure 'blue' or what ever her name is, is fine." Plagg bluntly spoke.

"It doesn't matter. I have to check up on her, just not as Adrien. Plagg, Claws Out!"

 


	2. Blue and Blue?

"Marinette, come on. You have to get out at some point." Tikki suggested. Marinette got up and sniffled one last time. She nodded and glumly walked out of the bathroom. "We should maybe patrol the city…yeah, I'll do that." She walked back in to quickly transform and said the usual, "Tikki, spots on!". Marinette had been turned into Ladybug and checked to see if anyone was outside. To her luck no one was.

She rushed out and used her lucky yoyo to get from place to place. Ladybug had then found herself at the top of the Eiffel Tower. She thought back to all sorts of memories. Like the time she had almost given up her miraculous to save 'Adrien'.

_I seriously almost sacrificed myself for a boy!_

Ladybug wanted to get a bit mad but she couldn't. She probably would have done the same for any other civilian, right? She let the thought go and kept patrolling around the city.

Everywhere she looked it seemed like posters of Adrien had been everywhere. Seems like some of the hype from his ad hasn't died down yet. "I've had enough." She mumbled to herself. Just as Ladybug was about to use her yoyo to swing away, her partner in crime had shown up. "How's it going, m'lady?" Chat Noir winked at her. Ladybug rolled her eyes and looked down.

"Listen, cat, I'm not in the mood. What are you even doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

Ladybug hesitated to answer. "Just patrolling, that's all." She said and looked at him. "So what about you?" Ladybug stood her ground so that it seemed like nothing was wrong. Chat Noir smiled and tried to be his confident self as always in front of her. "Looking for a friend."

Ladybug looked at him in confusion.

_A friend?_

"Well I hope you have good luck in finding them. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the other side of the city." Ladybug said ready to go to the rooftops and run and swing and jump from building to building.

"I was just there, nothing to patrol and no trouble." Chat stopped her.

"What about the-"

"And I've been to every part of the city. I told you, I'm looking for someone."

Ladybug clenched her fists and looked down again. She kept thinking about Adrien and how he hurt her. She collected her thoughts and looked up at him again. "Okay, then I should get going and return to normal. I hope you find them."

"Hey! Ladybug is everything okay?"

"Even if I told you I wasn't okay, I wouldn't be able to tell you, but thanks, kitty." And just like that she left and went to a subway near her home and detransformed. Marinette came out and made sure no one was around. She walked inside her parents bakery and said hello to them and walked upstairs.

Marinette spent the day on her bed and sulking. She tore down every picture of Adrien she had and threw them in a bin. She looked at the charm he had given her. Marinette didn't know if she should keep it or not. I was a gift after all. She set it down on the counter in hopes to have made a decision by tomorrow.

Chat Noir had still been out roaming the streets of Paris on hopes that he could find Marinette. It was getting late and he only hoped his father hadn't noticed he was gone for so long. If so he hopes to look for an excuse. Chat was near her balcony and saw her standing there looking up at the few stars that had began to show. Just as he was gonna go up to her she got a call and picked up.

"Hello?" It was from a number she didn't know but wondered I it was once of her friends and of they changed their number. Chat went around and tried listening into her conversation. Even though it was wrong, he was a curious cat.

"Luka?! How'd you get my number….uh huh….ahhh……no yeah, I've been good. How's your mom after the akuma attack?......sorry I couldn't uh be there ahahah…Ladybug advised me to stay away after contacting her." Marinette spoke into the phone acting nervous just like she used to act when she would talk with Adrien, only slightly calmer.

Chat tried getting a closer listen and almost fell off her roof. Marinette heard a noise and kept talking.

"Um, sorry I thought I heard something, so what was it you were gonna ask me?"

**_Ask her?!?_ **

"Ouch!" Chat yelled and fell off her roof. Marinette almost dropped her phone and looked at the hero. "Uhh, Luka, that question might have to wait a bit longer…I'll try to call you back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhh sorry for putting this up ive been busy but here ya go hope you enjoyed it:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiya! killjoy here, so ive always wanted to write a MLB fanfic but never got around to it or had a plot but here is one now! :D I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, more to come very soon.   
> -dky


End file.
